shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Toothunzel
Toothunzel is the femslash ship between Rapunzel and Toothiana from the Tangled and Rise of the Guardians fandoms. Canon Rapunzel and Toothiana never meet due to Tooth being a DreamWorks character, while Rapunzel is a Disney character. Both Rapunzel and Toothiana (more commonly known as Tooth in the Rise of the Guardians film) are the main female characters who are very close with the males protagonists of their CGI films, Flynn/Eugene and Jack. Because Tooth is a fairy she can fly through the air at will, while Rapunzel was once turned into a bird and had flown in a hot air balloon. Tooth and her fairies have a human-bird like appearance with fairy wings, and there was a time where Toothiana has born looking like a human before she grew green and blue colored feathers and wings. After Rapunzel left her tower and began to live on Corona castle there have been times where she and her friends take it upon themselves to protect and sake the kingdom, along with helping a few people that they had came across on Rapunzel's journey beyond Corona, and has been tasked to act as Corona's queen whenever her parents aren't around or are unable to do their royal duties, while Tooth is a Guardian of Childhood and one of the first four members as the Guardian of Memories, as well as her being the Fairy Queen of her bird-like Tooth Fairies. Toothiana had lost her parents in the original Guardians of Childhood books, while Rapunzel was taken away from them as a baby before reuniting with them the day after her eighteenth birthday. Tooth is the mother and queen of her bird-like tooth fairies, that she created to help her collect teeth from around the world and serves as both queen and mother to them, while Rapunzel is wonderful with children and acts as a big caring sister towards them, where Varian, Angry and Red are three of the young characters that Rapunzel is most close with in Tangled: The Series. Along with there being a time where Rapunzel had to act like a parent when three of her adult friends were turned into children until she and Eugene were able to turn them back to normal. The two also had their young friends, Varian and all but one of Tooth's fairies, captured and placed in a type of cage by one of their antagonists, Cassandra and Pitch Black, but were able to save them from their dark colored foes with help from their friends. Their captured friends had also helped them to find the strength and power to fight them from where they were being held at, by reminding the world's children of their belief in the Guardians and Varian uncovering the hidden incantation that works with the Sun Drop within Rapunzel. Rapunzel's first and return hair color is blond, while Tooth has a few yellow colored feathers, that are of a slightly dark shade to the color of Rapunzel's magic hair. The main color of Toothiana and her fairies is green, while Rapunzel has a small green colored friend. Rapunzel also has green colored eyes and had worn a green dress, while her singer dress is of a pinkish color and Tooth has pinkish colored eyes. Tooth has many small boxes that holds the world children's teeth, so she would be able to help them remember moments from their childhood, while Rapunzel had came across magic mirrors that show moments from Gothel's time with little Cassandra. In the original Guardians of Childhood books Tooth is seen wielding a sword, and there have been times where Rapunzel had picked a sword up during a battle. Just has Rapunzel has many bright colored paintings on the inner walls of both her tower and castle bedroom, a garden-like aria at Tooth's Palace has a beauty, bright colored numeral paining on a stone wall, where both of the paintings are of Rapunzel and Tooth with a few other people. Fanon Toothunzel is a secondary/honorary femslash ship of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons crossover, where Rapunzel and Jack are part of the Big 4 along with Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon and Merida from Brave, that sometimes has Toothiana, along with Flynn and Astrid, is one of its secondary or honorary members of the RotBTD crossover. They are also largely/mediumly part of the The Big Four Ladies, where Toothiana and Astrid they take Hiccup and Jack's places in a female only group version of the Big 4 fandom, beside Rapunzel and Merida. It is less popular than Astriana and Merunzel, then though in its own way it is a femslash version of Jackunzel. Along with fans commonly featuring the two female characters in Tangled/ROTG crossover fanfics, that sometimes has the ship or its two rival het ships, Eugunzel and Frostbite, as part of the story. With Rapunzel and Toothiana as friends. In many fanfics and fanart of the two crossovers, of the Big Four or just Tangled/Rise of the Guardians alone, Toothiana is commonly in her human form, which is usually of South Asian origin, due to her origin being set in South Asia; and is commonly shared fan idea that is mostly seen in modern AUs, along with a few versions of a Tangled AU having human Toothiana as Rapunzel. Some have Rapunzel believing in Tooth as a child, mistakes her and her fairies for birds, and later meets her as a late teens, as Tooth gives Rapunzel the Tooth memory boxes that shows Rapunzel her most earliest memoirs of her parents before she gets kidnaped by Gothel. There have even been a few versions of the Frozen Tangled Guardians where Rapunzel and Jack have named Tooth as the godmother of Elsa and Anna. Fandom FAN FICTION :Rapunzel/Toothiana tag on FanFiction.Net WIKIS : on the